Heat is off
by svetkate
Summary: Ils entrèrent dans cet entrepôt désafecté totalement vide de tout signe de vie...ou presque... ne vous fiez pas au résumer car je ne suis pas fortiche en résumer cette fic est juste un petit délire rien de plus :


_**Coucou tout le monde ! Voila une autre petite fic assez courte sur Castle. Bon quand je mais drama dans la catégorie c'est pas vraiment ça... enfin j'en n'ai trop dit désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe mais je n'ai pas de bêta et je suis la plus nul en grammaire ( et en orthographe du coup XD)bonne lecture !**_

_Ils entrèrent dans cette usine désaffectée, armes à la main. Elle avait pour une fois autorisée son coéquipier à prendre possession d'une arme et ils marchaient tout deux vers la porte qui ce tenait à quelques pas d'eux. La détective la défonça d'un coup de pied expert et elle entra en criant « NYPD ».Voyant que personne ne si trouvait, son partenaire vient la rejoindre et ils commencèrent à fouiller la pièce de font en comble pour chercher un indice qui les mèneraient au tueur. _

__ C'est évidant, on s'est trompés d'usine ! Je te l'avais bien dit !_

__ Ce n'est pas toi qui il y a quelques heures insistait pour venir ici parce que monsieur avait une intuition ? Soupira la jeune femme quelque peu exaspérée._

__ Euh... Et bien il est fort possible que je me sois trompé sur le moment mais en entrant dans ce bâtiment j'étais sur à 99,9 pour cent que ce n'était pas le bon endroit._

__ Oh et si tu était si sur de toi pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait par de ton merveilleux pressentiment ?_

__ Et bien il restait 0,1 pour cent de chance que cette usine soit la bonne alors ne préférant pas te troublée j'ai préféré ne rien dire... tenta t-il pour ce justifier_

__ Me troublée !? Nan mais tu te fiche de m..._

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une forte détonation se fit entendre._

__ A TERRE hurla t'elle alors qu'elle plongeait derrière un tas de carton empoignant son ami avec elle._

__ Sortez d'ici ! cria une voix d'homme. Sortez d'ici ou je vous buterais tous les deux !_

_Pendant ce temps la jeune femme avait sortit son glock de son holster et se tenait dans une position de tir. L'homme tira une balle et plusieurs cartons volèrent détruisant peu à peu leur « planque »._

__ Lâchez votre arme Tom ! Les renforts sont déjà en route ils cerneront l'usine en si peu de temps que vous ne pourrez pas vous échappez alors rendez-vous immédiatement ! _

__ Vous pensez pouvoir m'attraper lieutenant, mais je suis plus malin que vous ne le pensez._

__ Pas vraiment..._

_L'homme tira une autre balle._

__ Taisez-vous ! _

__ Nan mais t'est pas bien ! chuchota t'elle furieusement à son partenaire. Tu veux nous faire descendre maintenant !?_

_Il prit un air de chien battu et commença s'excuser lorsqu'il sentit le canon glacé d'un revolver appuyer sur sa nuque. Il poussa un gémissement de terreur et jeta un regard sur la la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle regardait l'homme qui le prenait en otage et braquait son arme sur lui._

__ Ne pressez pas cette détente Marc ou je vous fais exploser la cervelle, faites un seul geste et je vous fais exploser la cervelle. Osez tuez cet homme et je vous fais exploser la cervelle. Compris ? murmura-t-elle férocement._

__ Oh vous en pincez pour lui n'est-ce pas ? dit L'homme Marc nullement impressionner par le ton menaçant qu'employait la jeune détective. Et que diriez- vous de voir votre ami mourir sous vos yeux ?_

__ Je vous préviens, essayez de faire sa et je vous tuerais !_

__ Oh j'ai peur... et d'ailleurs ma belle, ou sont vos renfort ? Je n'entant aucune sirène, aucune alarme qui pourrait m'indiqué que le toute votre troupe arrive. Alors non seulement je vais tuer votre ami, mais en plus je vais partir et vous ne me reverrez plus._

__ Détrompez-vous Marc. Si vous commettez ce crime et que vous vous échapper, je vous traquerais jusqu'à votre mort. Si vous commettez ce crime, je vous poursuivrais sans relâche et vous tuerai. Si vous le commettez..._

_Alors qu'elle allait terminer sa menace elle entendit des sirènes au loin. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage._

__ Je disait donc que si vous le commettez, vous serez condamné à perpétuité. En attendant que mes hommes arrivent je vous conseille de vous..._

__ NON !_

_Elle entendit un coup de feu et vit le corps de son partenaire s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle hurla à la vue de l'homme qui s'enfuyait en courant. Elle le visa et de rage tira toute les balles que son glock pouvait fournir. Une alla se loger dans son foie l'autre derrière son genoux et la troisième, dans sa tête. Elle le vit son corps sans vie s'étaler sur le sol et elle s'écroula par terre en larmes. Elle s'approcha du corps de sont coéquipier et se mit à faire les gestes des premiers secours. Mais l'homme se sentait partir._

__ Reste avec moi ! Ne me quitte pas !_

_Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et articula faiblement :_

__ Je t'aime tellement ... dis à nos enfant que je les aime... tu dois vivre heureuse... je t'aime , je t'aime..._

__ Non ! Tu n'a pas le droit de me quitter ! Tu me la promis ! Always ! Souvient toi ! Reste avec moi ! S'il te plait ! Ne t'en va pas !_

__ Mais je resterais toujours là, dans ton cœur... Always..._

_Elle pressa ces lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois avant de voir la lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus s'éteindre pour toujours._

__ Always... murmura t'elle à son tour avant de le serrer le corps froid de son mari dans ses bras. Puis elle éclata en sanglots, laissant toute la peine qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment sortir de son corps. Elle entendit vaguement les renforts arriver et vit Raley et Ochoa se précipités vers elle. Raley sortit aussitôt son téléphone mais elle le coupa d'un geste._

__ C'est trop tard._

_Puis elle sortit à l'extérieur n'acceptant plus de voir le corps inerte de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il pleuvait dehors et la pluie fraiche se mela à ces larmes pour ne former qu'un torrent d'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que Jeameson Rook était mort. Mais elle l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours. Toujours se redit-elle alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle ... Always._

C'est avec la larme à l'œil que Kate Beckett referma le manuscrit de _Heat is off. Il n'a pas osez ?_ se dit-elle alors qu'elle refermait le bouquin. Elle se leva et descendit dans la cuisine ou se trouvait Matha Alexis et Castle.

_ Richard Castle !

_ Ah elle à dut finir ton livre Papa...

_ Comment à tu osez penser ne serais ce qu'une petite seconde à tué LE Jeameson Rook !

Il la regarda penaud et essaya de se justifier.

_ Et bien ... euh... Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

_ Mais cella implique t'il forcément la mort de Rook ? Non ! Tu aurais pus le mettre à la retraite ou le blesser ou je ne sais pas moi le mettre dans un cirque ! Mais non monsieur à voulu le tuer.

Castle qui avait fortement l'impression de revivre ce moment se sentait assez mal à l'aise.

_ Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vouloir les faire jouer dans un cirque ?!

_ Hein ?

_ Nan rien... Mais Kate ce n'est qu'un livre...

_ Change la fin.

_ Euh... enfin... non.

_ Change la fin.

_ Non

_ Tout de suite !

_ D'accord alors je m'en vais.

Elle fit mine de prendre ses affaires tout en faisent un clin d'œil à Martha et Alexis ce que Castle ne fit pas.

_ Kate sérieusement ! Pour un bouquin !

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et lui lança un de ses regards noirs qu'elle seule savait faire.

_ J'estime qu'entant que muse et femme de l'auteur j'ai le droit de pouvoir changer la fin si celle-ci ne me plait pas. Alors si tu ne veux pas la changer, je m'en vais. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et au dernier moment il la rappela.

_ Dacord Beckett tu as gagné... je changerais la fin... mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme sa.

Elle lança un regard à Martha et Alexis qui observaient la scène avec amusement.

_ Tu vas me punir ?

_ J'y compte bien Kate, j'y compte bien ... dit il en regardant les menottes posées sur le petit meuble à côté de la porte.

Elle lui lança un sourire coquin et il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Quand ils se séparèrent ils éclatèrent tous de rire et passèrent à table. Finalement, Kate avait enfin trouvée une place dans la famille Castle et elle était enfin pleinement heureuse et en paix avec elle-même.

**Voili Voilou ) je « dédicace » cette fic à ma cousine d'amour car je me suis vraiment bien marré avec elle ! Et notre petit délire « I just want you » j'en suis encore morte de rire quand je regarde la vidéo XDD. N oublié pas de laisser un petit commentaire a plus **


End file.
